Une nuit pour dire adieu
by YamiCecile
Summary: Conan aime Ayumi, Shinichi aime Ran. Haibara à réussi à confectionner un antidote et Conan va pouvoir redevenir Shinichi Kudo. Comment va réagir Ayumi, et que compte faire Conan ? Va-t-il décider de redevenir Shinichi malgré ses sentiments ? ConanxAyumi
1. Chapitre 1 : une nuit pour dire adieu

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Cette fois, l'histoire est de moi (c'est une de mes premières (en fait, c'est la première que je "termine" mais ça n'est pas la première que j'ai commencé à écrire)). Il s'agit cette fois d'une histoire entre Conan et Ayumi (normalement, je suis à 100% pour le ConanxRan ou RanxShinichi mais il y a tellement peu d'histoires sur Ayumi que j'ai commencé à réfléchir, puis je me suis dit "après tout pourquoi pas essayer?"). Le titre n'est pas génial, mais les titres c'est vraiment, vraiment pas mon truc x) (déjà je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée en expression écrite... mais bon pour s'améliorer, il faut bien essayer non ? ^^)

**/!\ Rating M** (je préfère prévenir ^^)

Les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

**Une nuit pour dire adieu  
**

**Cela faisait déjà trois ans que le lycéen Shinichi Kudo avait rajeuni, qu'il avait pris le nom de Conan Edogawa et qu'il s'était installé chez Ran, son amie d'enfance, qui ignorait sa véritable identité, et qui attendait désespérément son retour. Lui aussi avait hâte de retrouver le corps de ses dix-sept ans. Il attendait avec impatience le jour ou il pourrait dire à Ran ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire.**

**Depuis qu'il était devenu Conan Edogawa, Shinichi était retourné à l'école primaire, où il avait rencontré Genta, Mitsuhiko, mais surtout Ayumi. Avec le temps, il s'était beaucoup attaché à cette petite fille. Il savait pourtant, qu'entre eux, rien ne pourrait se passer à cause de leur différence d'âge, mais elle était si mignonne et si gentille. Même s'il lui était interdit de l'aimer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Mais il y avait aussi Ran, son amie d'enfance, mais aussi l'élue de son cœur. Elle attendait son retour depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait pas aimer une autre fille qu'elle. Cependant, à force de vivre en tant que Conan, ses sentiments envers Ayumi avait grandi, et il redoutait le jour où l'antidote de l'APTX 4869 serait prêt, car ce jour là, il devrait faire un choix entre les deux filles qu'il aimait.**

**Un jour, alors qu'il était à l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri, le père de Ran, Conan reçu un coup de téléphone du professeur Agasa. Celui-ci lui expliquait que Ai avait enfin réussi à mettre au point un antidote. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son corps ! Après avoir entendu cela, il raccrocha le téléphone avant de se précipiter dehors.**

**« Je vais chez le docteur Agasa ! A ce soir. »**

**Une fois dans la rue, il courait jusqu'à chez lui, enfin jusqu'à chez le docteur Agasa. Il était tellement impatient, il pensait à tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire après avoir retrouver son corps. Résoudre des affaires comme avant, revoir ses camarades de classe, traîner avec des gens de son âge, revoir Ran, passer du temps avec elle. Plus il y pensait, plus il ralentissait le rythme de sa course. Il gagnerait beaucoup à retrouver son corps. Cependant… quelque chose le rendait triste à l'idée de quitter le corps de Conan. Comment pourrait-il dire cela à Ayumi. La petite fille allait être si triste de son départ. Comment pourrait-il dire à ses amis que Conan allait disparaître pour toujours. Il sorti le badge du club des détectives de sa poche.**

**« Ayumi ! Genta ! Mitsuhiko vous m'entendez ? Pourrait-on se retrouver chez le docteur Agasa tout à l'heure, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. ». Chacun répondit oui, et le rendez-vous fut fixé à 17h chez le professeur.**

**Puis il pensa à Ran. Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant que celui qu'elle considère comme son petit frère ne reviendrait plus jamais ? Qu'il partirait, comme était parti il y a trois ans celui qu'elle aime. Il fallait trouver un prétexte pour que Conan parte. Et lorsqu'il reviendrait en tant que Shinichi, il lui dirait tout. Et à ce moment là seulement, ils pourraient rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de ce maudit poison. La nouvelle s'avérait plus dure à annoncer à Ayumi. Il dirait sûrement à ses camarades que ses parents étaient revenus de l'étranger pour venir le chercher, et que maintenant il devait s'en aller avec eux. Mais après avoir réfléchi, il pensait qu'Ayumi méritait de connaître la vérité.**

**Lorsqu'il arriva chez le professeur, Conan se précipita vers Haibara.**

**« Alors c'est vrai ? tu l'as vraiment trouvé ?**

**- Oui je l'ai trouvé Kudo-kun. Regarde il est là. » dit elle en lui montrant du doigt une boîte dans laquelle on pouvait voir plusieurs pilules.**

**« Ah super ! Merci Haibara !... professeur, pouvez vous appeler les parents d'Ayumi pour leur dire qu'elle restera dormir chez vous ce soir ? je voudrais avoir une discussion avec elle. Et pouvez vous aussi appeler Ran, pour lui dire que les parents de Conan sont rentrés ? Merci. Au fait, Genta, Ayumi et Mistuhiko vont passer tout à l'heure, je leur ai demandé, je voudrais leur dire que Conan va partir à l'étranger avec ses parents…**

**- Ah alors tu as décidé de redevenir Shinichi malgré tes sentiments pour Ayumi, Kudo-kun ?**

**- Oui, car même si mes sentiments envers elle sont très forts, dit il en rougissant, je suis Shinichi Kudo avant Conan Edogawa, et même si Conan Edogawa aime Ayumi, Shinichi lui aime Ran. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais c'est assez difficile d'exprimer ce que je ressens en ce moment. »**

**Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnette.**

**« Mince ils sont déjà là ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle…**

**- C'est bien toi qui leur a dit de venir à cette heure Kudo-kun où je me trompe ?**

**- Oh Haibara je sais, c'est juste qu'ils risquent d'être très déçus… surtout Ayumi… »**

**Puis il alla leur ouvrir.**

**« Salut Conan ! dirent-ils tous ensemble.**

**- Salut. »**

**Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon du professeur Agasa. Celui-ci leur apporta à boire tandis qu'ils s'installaient.**

**« Alors voilà, ce que je voulais vous dire, que j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de mes parents, et… ils m'ont dit qu'ils arrivaient demain pour venir me chercher, et ensuite, nous irons vivre à l'étranger… »**

**A ces mots, le sourire des trois enfants disparut, il y eut un long silence. Ils se regardaient, il ne savaient quoi dire : leur ami Conan, le meilleur membre de leur groupe de détectives, allait partir à l'étranger pour toujours. Conan ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Certes il était heureux car il allait enfin retrouver son corps de dix-sept ans, mais voir ses camarades aussi malheureux le rendait triste. Tout particulièrement quand il regarda Ayumi qui pleurait. Elle ne s'y attendait pas : celui qu'elle aimait partirait le lendemain et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, de plus, elle n'avait jamais oser lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui… Elle le regardait d'un air si triste que sa gorge se serra. Malgré la tristesse des enfants, ils passèrent un agréable après midi ensemble.**

**A la fin de l'après midi, il s'assirent dans le salon le temps de se dire au revoir. Mais Ayumi s'était endormie. Conan reconduisit Genta et Mistuhiko jusqu'à la porte et leur donna rendez vous le lendemain à 12h à l'agence de détective Mouri, là où ses parents viendraient le chercher. Il leur dit de partir sans Ayumi, car celle-ci était toujours endormie sur le canapé, il leur dit que le docteur Agasa la raccompagnerait chez elle. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Conan était responsable : il lui avait envoyé une fléchette anesthésiante à l'aide de sa montre, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir un prétexte pour qu'elle ne parte pas avec les deux autres et cela sans éveiller leurs soupçons.**

**« Et maintenant Kudo-kun, que vas-tu faire ? dit Haibara après que Conan eut refermé la porte.**

**- Je va la transporter jusqu'à chez moi. Docteur, je vous laisse mon nœud papillon transformateur de voix pour si jamais ses parents appelaient et qu'ils demandaient à lui parler. Je veux que personne n'entre dans ma maison sous aucun prétexte, donc compte sur vous. Dit il en regardant Ai et le professeur Agasa.**

**- Ah et professeur, pourriez vous appeler mes parents pour leur demander de venir me chercher demain à 12h chez Ran, en tant que parents de Conan. Merci.**

**- Mais Shinichi tu…**

**- Laisse le professeur, coupa Haibara, nous le laisserons tranquille. Après avoir dit cela, Haibara fit un clin d'œil à Conan.**

**- Oi oi Haibara, qu'est ce que tu es en train d'imaginer ?**

**- Rien, rien Kudo-kun… »**

**Sur ces mots, Conan se dirigea vers Ayumi puis il la prit sur son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. « J'y vais à demain » dit il en sortant, puis il referma la porte.**

**Il entra dans sa maison, déposa délicatement Ayumi sur le canapé, monta à l'étage, lui prit une couverture et en attendant son réveil, il alla chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine.**

**Quelques instants plus tard, Ayumi se réveilla. Dès que Conan l'entendit, il retourna dans le salon. Il s'assit sur la table basse à côté du canapé en attendant qu'elle soit bien réveillée. Elle se relevait doucement et regarda autour d'elle.**

**« Où sont Genta, Mistuhiko, Ai et le professeur Agasa ? demanda-t-elle d'un air perdu, puis elle vit Conan à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit. Ils ne sont pas là ? Au fait, quelle heure est il ? Je me suis endormie, mais c'est étrange, j'ignore combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis et je ne me souviens de rien…**

**- Calme toi Ayumi, ils sont tous partis. Il est 20h, mais ne t'en fais pas, tes parents sont au courant que tu es ici, ils ne s'inquièteront pas. Tiens manges ça, tu dois avoir faim depuis le temps. Dit il en lui tendant une assiette.**

**- Merci. »**

**Elle mangea ce qu'il lui avait donné, mais lui, ne bougeait pas, il l'observait. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle fut surprise par ce comportement. En le regardant, elle se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit : que le lendemain, il partirait pour toujours à l'étranger. A ce souvenir, elle recommença à pleurer.**

**« Conan… tu vas vraiment ?... »**

**Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle rougit à ce contact.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Ayumi, je vais tout t'expliquer… »**

**Elle le regarda, puis regarda autour d'eux.**

**« Mais au fait, où sommes nous ?**

**- … je vais tout de dire lui chuchota-t-il. Tu as fini lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant son assiette.**

**- Ah euh oui tiens. »**

**Il la prit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. A son retour, il trouva Ayumi, pensive, assise sur le canapé. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.**

**« Alors voilà, j'ai… deux choses à te dire Ayumi. Mais avant cela, tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne, personne ne doit savoir…**

**- Euh d'accord, mais… euh… je…**

**- Je te fais confiance Ayumi. Il lui prit les mains. Alors voilà, en fait, je ne suis ni Conan Edogawa, ni un élève d'école primaire. En fait, ma véritable identité c'est… Kudo… Kudo Shinichi.**

**- Co-comment ?**

**- Un soir alors que j'étais à Tropical Land avec Ran, j'ai aperçu des hommes louches que j'ai suivis. Je les ai espionné un moment, mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un d'entre eux était arrivé derrière moi. Il me frappa à la tête, me fit tomber par terre et en profita pour m'administrer un poison. Et c'est à cause de ce poison que… je suis devenu celui que tu connais : Conan.**

**En entendant son histoire, Ayumi écarquilla les yeux. Ça n'était pas possible. Depuis tout ce temps, elle était ami avec le célèbre Shinichi Kudo, non elle aimait le célèbre Shinichi Kudo. Elle l'avait remarqué, que ce camarade n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il était beaucoup plus intelligent, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était lui. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Comment tout cela était il possible ? Et pourquoi partir aussi subitement le lendemain ?**

**- Mais alors, pourquoi, pourquoi pars tu demain ? Ran-neechan t'attends non ?**

**- C'est vrai, elle attend Shinichi. Mais en fait, je ne pars pas vraiment à l'étranger. Le professeur Agasa et Ai, qui est dans la même situation que moi, ont trouvé un antidote, et donc je vais pouvoir retrouver mon corps de dix-sept ans. Lorsqu'Ayumi entendit cela, elle serra ses mains, comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.**

**- Mais alors, dit-elle en sanglotant, nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous revoir ?**

**- En quelque sorte, en tout cas, plus comme nous nous voyions jusqu'à là. D'ailleurs, pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes chez moi. Je vis seul ici, et si jamais tu ne veux plus rester ici ce soir, tu peux aller chez le professeur Agasa, c'est juste en face…**

**- Non Conan ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Parce que je… je… » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Conan qui tenait ses mains, la tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle rougit. Ce qu'elle vivait, était-ce vraiment… possible ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il partageait ses sentiments.**

**Il s'éloigna un instant, la regarda. Il posa une main sur sa joue et essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. « S'il te plait, ne pleure pas… parce que ça me fait mal de te voir aussi triste. Parce que je t'aime Ayumi » Ayumi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Conan l'aimait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, Ayumi essaya de répondre à son baiser, puis il l'approfondit. Conan passa une main sous la chemise d'Ayumi et lui caressa le dos. A ce contact, elle eut des frissons. Puis il déplaça son autre main sur son cou. Puis il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.**

**Au fur et à mesure qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, il embrassait sa joue, puis son cou. La respiration d'Ayumi commençait à s'accélérer.**

**« Conan… qu'est ce que… que fais tu ?**

**- Quelque chose que les filles de ton âge ne connaissent pas, mais considère ceci comme mon cadeau d'adieu. »**

**Ayumi ne répondit pas, elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. A vrai dire, toutes ces sensations lui étaient inconnues. Puis il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui chuchota « je t'aime Ayumi. ». Elle rougit. Puis il recommença à l'embrasser. Ayumi, hésitante, passa ses bras autour du cou de Conan et le serra contre elle. Puis, toujours en hésitant, elle glissa une main sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos. Elle n'osait pas trop, il la regarda pour lui donner confiance en elle. Alors elle continua, passa ses mains sur son torse, et commença à déboutonner ça chemise. Pendant ce temps, il lui caressait la tête. Elle rougit fortement avant d'oser poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Conan passa ses bras autour de son cou pour la rapprocher de lui, et il approfondit le baiser. Il sentait sa peau sur la sienne, c'était tellement agréable.**

**Ses mains descendirent et se posèrent sur ses épaules, puis il tira légèrement sur le tissu pour lui enlever se vêtement. Pour qu'Ayumi ne se sente pas trop mal à l'aise, il fit de même avec sa chemise. Il l'allongea doucement sur le dos, lui caressa la joue. Ses caresses descendirent jusqu'à son ventre. Il la regarda au moment où ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et attrapèrent sa jupe. Elle n'osait pas parler. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête comme quoi il pouvait continuer. Il fit alors descendre sa jupe sur ses jambes puis il les caressa. Sa peau était si douce, si chaude. Pendant ce temps, elle lui caressait la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir, et elle craignait de faire une erreur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva rapidement. Conan fut surpris par ce geste, avait il fait quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu ? Mais il fit rassuré quand il sentit qu'elle l'allongeait sur le dos. Elle le regarda en rougissant, il lui sourit. Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur son torse et le caressa. La respiration de Conan s'accéléra, et quelques gémissements lui échappèrent. Plus il gémissait, plus Ayumi prenait confiance en elle. Jusqu'au moment où elle posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle l'embrassa tout le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre. C'en était trop, il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. D'un seul coup, il se releva, allongea Ayumi et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il retira son short ainsi que son dernier vêtement. A la vue de ce corps Ayumi rougit fortement. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fera mal qu'au début, mais je te promets de faire mon maximum pour que tu souffres le moins possible. » Il l'embrassa pendant que ses mains s'occupaient d'enlever le sous vêtement d'Ayumi.**

**Puis il se plaça entre ses jambes.**

**« Tu es prête ?**

**- Ou…oui…. » réussit-elle à murmurer.**

**Le plus doucement possible, il entra en elle. Elle se crispa sous la douleur. Conan attendit un peu avant d'aller plus loin qu'elle se fasse à cette présence en elle. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, était-elle, inquiète ? Pour la rassurer, il lui pris la main et l'embrassa. Il réussit à capter son regard et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, elle lui rendit. Il continua à entrer en elle, il sentit qu'elle serrait sa main. Son autre main vint se poser sur sa joue. Quelques instants plus tard, il commença des mouvements de bassins, et la douleur laissa la place au plaisir. Elle haletait tandis qu'il criait son nom. Après ce merveilleux moment qu'ils venaient de partager, Conan se retira d'Ayumi et s'effondra sur elle. Il en profita pour l'embrasse. Elle l'enlaça, il répondit à son étreinte.**

**« Je t'aime Ayumi, souviens toi bien de ceci.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Conan…**

**- Mais souviens toi bien que tu ne dois parler de ce qui est arrivé ce soir à personne, car dès l'instant où je serais redevenu Shinichi Kudo…, il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues, je ne pourrai plus te dire ce que je ressens pour toi…**

**- Je comprends Conan… après tout Ran-neechan t'attend depuis si longtemps, et toi aussi, tu attends ce jour avec impatience. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qui s'est passé ce soir… c'était… le plus merveilleux cadeau d'adieu que j'aurais pu espérer… merci. »**

**Elle essuya de sa main les larmes sur les joues de Conan, lui sourit. C'était vraiment une fille admirable : elle avait réussi à le comprendre. Il l'embrassa et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Enfin c'est ce que je pensais au début, mais en me relisant et en y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que j'écrirais bien une suite. J'ai déjà quelques idées donc pourquoi pas ^^ (mais je pense qu'elle ne serait pas aussi longue que ce chapitre).**  
**

Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée. Et merci d'avoir lu =D


	2. Chapitre 2 : le retour de Kudo Shinichi

Alors voilà, ENFIN la suite ! (je suis désolée pour le temps que ça à mis ^^"). Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Une nuit pour dire adieu :**

**Chapitre 2 : le retour de Kudo Shinichi**

**Le lendemain matin, c'est Conan qui se réveilla en premier. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Ayumi qui dormait contre lui. Il l'a regarda plusieurs minutes en souriant, tout en lui caressant la tête, puis il se leva doucement, en faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller, et alla prendre sa toilette. Pendant qu'il se douchait, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Puis il se demanda ce que penserait Ran en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait.**

**Ran…**

**Puis il commença à se poser des questions à propos de la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle l'attendait, il se demandait si ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Certes ce qu'il ressentait pour Ran était très fort, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Ayumi également. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour chacune d'elle n'étaient pas de la même nature… Non… Ran, en y réfléchissant, il la considérait comme sa sœur. Alors qu'Ayumi, après avoir passé tout ce temps avec elle, il l'aimait, il aimait plus que quiconque en ce monde.**

**Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Il en conclut qu'Ayumi devait être en train de se réveiller. Il se dépêcha de finir sa toilette, et la rejoignit dans le salon. Il s'assit sur la table basse en face du canapé. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit à la vue de son visage.**

**- Bonjour Ayumi. Dit Conan en souriant.**

**- Bonjour Co… euh… Shi… Shinichi… répondit Ayumi en hésitant.**

**- Appelle moi Conan, je suis Conan.**

**- Mais Conan tu es sûr que…**

**- Oui, lui répondit il simplement avant de l'embrasser.**

**Ayumi rougit, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était possible que ses sentiments envers Conan soient réciproques.**

**- Je vais aller nous préparer le petit déjeuner, en attendant, tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux, je t'ai préparé ce qu'il fallait dans la salle de bain, c'est là bas, lui dit Conan en lui montrant la salle de bain du doigt.**

**- D'accord, répondit simplement Ayumi.**

**Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Conan alla dans la cuisine. _Que dois-je faire ?_ Pensa-t-il. _Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose que je redevienne Shinichi ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt rester Conan ? Aaah c'est si compliqué…_ Il réfléchissait à la décision qu'il allait devoir prendre rapidement tout en préparant le déjeuner. Il sortit les bols, les couverts, mais s'arrêta un instant. Il regarda par la fenêtre et fixa le ciel. _Mais comment annoncer ma décision à Ran ? Pourra-t-elle vraiment comprendre ce que je ressens pour Ayumi alors que nous avons dix ans d'écart ? Je risque de subir son karaté… Et cela pourrait la rendre triste, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, cela fait longtemps qu'elle me loge chez elle sans le savoir, mais… je dois lui dire, et…_**

**- Conan ?**

**Conan se retourna surpris.**

**- Oh, tu es là Ayumi, tu as déjà terminé ?**

**- Ça fait un moment déjà… je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air préoccupé… Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- Non… ne t'inquiète pas…**

**- Tu sais Conan, si tu as besoin d'en parler, moi je suis là, lui dit Ayumi. Elle se rapprocha, hésita un instant, puis le pris dans ses bras. Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose à quelqu'un, je serai toujours là pour toi mon Conan.**

**- Ayumi…. Merci, dit il en lui prenant les mains.**

**Il y eu un silence, ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Ayumi regarda la table sur laquelle Conan avait déposé la vaisselle pour le petit déjeuner, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore sorti de quoi manger.**

**- Et si on allait finir de préparer ce déjeuner ? Dit Ayumi.**

**Conan se retourna et lui sourit.**

**- Oui, tu as raison allons-y.**

**- Et comme ça, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qui te préoccupe… enfin si tu le veux.**

**Ils installèrent la table pour le déjeuner, puis commencèrent à manger. Conan semblait être à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Ayumi se décida à rompre le silence.**

**- Alors Conan, elle hésita à nouveau, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Ayumi.**

**- Et bien en fait… Il arrêta de manger, posa ses couverts et regarda Ayumi. Elle posa une main sur la sienne, elle sentit qu'il tremblait. _C'est bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas… aurait-il peur de ma réaction après ce qu'il voudrait me dire ? Mais… je crois savoir de quoi il veut me parler_. Elle vit que Conan se préparait à dire quelque chose, mais il n'y parvint pas.**

**- Ran..., dit Ayumi, Conan écarquilla les yeux, c'est parce que tu penses à Ran que tu as peur de m'en parler ? _Ayumi… tu m'impressionneras toujours, tu me connais si bien, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus grand que tu en as l'air._ Conan avala sa salive.**

**- Tu as raison… En fait, cela fait des mois qu'elle m'attend, et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon corps de dix-sept ans, je vais enfin pouvoir redevenir le lycéen Shinichi Kudo. C'est vrai que j'attends ce jour depuis que mon corps a rétréci…**

**A ces mots, des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Ayumi et elle serra sa main qu'elle tenait. Elle s'apprêta à parler. Mais fut interrompue par le doigt de Conan qui se posa sur ses lèvres.**

**- Laisse moi terminer. Même s'il est vrai que j'attends ce jour depuis longtemps, je me demande si finalement, je serais plus heureux que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur de la réaction de Ran, je l'aime beaucoup c'est vrai, tout comme toi, mais ce que je ressens pour elle est différent, je la vois plus comme une grande sœur, mais je sais que ça n'est pas son cas… Elle m'aime, je le sais. Et puis, je l'ai vu tant de fois pleurer par ma faute, j'avoue que cela me brise le cœur à chaque fois. Mais pourtant, je voudrais rester avec toi, car c'est toi que j'aime, et c'est pour cela je pense, que je renoncerais à l'antidote…**

**- Tu serais prêt à faire cela pour moi ? Demanda Ayumi surprise.**

**- Oui, et je pense que ma décision est prise… Peux-tu m'accorder une journée avec Ran ?**

**- … Oui je pense, répondit Ayumi, mais tu n'as pas dit aux autres que tu partais à l'étranger avec tes parents ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai, mais je trouverais bien quelque chose ne t'en fait pas, lui dit-il en lui souriant. Mais rappelle toi bien que personne ne doit être au courant que tu es venue ici.**

**- D'accord.**

**Conan regarda l'heure.**

**- Mince ! Il est déjà si tard, je vais devoir passer chez le professeur Agasa pour qu'il me donne la pilule qui me permet de retrouver mon corps pendant 24 heures, pendant ce temps, attends moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**- A tout de suite alors, dit Ayumi.**

**- Oui, à tout de suite, répondit Conan en lui souriant.**

**Il se dirigea vers la sortie, enfila ses chaussures et alla chez les docteur Agasa. Il sonna et n'attendit pas qu'on vienne lui ouvrir pour entrer.**

**- Bonjour, c'est moi ! Cria-t-il.**

**- Oh Shinichi, comment vas-tu ?**

**- Ça va, ça va, répondit il.**

**- Ah Kudo-kun te voilà, dit Haibara en entrant dans le salon. Alors comme ça, ça va, tout s'est bien passé hier soir ? Comme tu voulais ?...**

**- Oi Haibara ! Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ?**

**- Oh rien, rien… ria-t-elle.**

**Conan soupira.**

**- Alors, tu as décidé quoi ? Demanda Haibara.**

**- Pour le moment, peux tu me donner un prototype de l'antidote ?**

**- Je m'en doutais, je t'en ai mis un sur la table là bas.**

**Conan se précipita vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait la boîte que venait de lui montrer Haibara. Et avant même qu'elle et le professeur Agasa n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il les remercia et parti chez lui en courant.**

**- Ahlala celui là, il ne changera donc jamais, dit Haibara.**

**En arrivant chez lui, Conan demanda à Ayumi de l'attendre dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sorti la pilule qu'Haibara lui avait donné. Il prit de l'eau dans un vers au robinet pour pouvoir l'avaler et la prit. Soudain, il senti une forte douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses os lui faisaient mal, il avait chaud, il transpirait. Il essaya de ne pas hurler de douleur pour ne pas inquiéter Ayumi qui était restée dans le salon. Il s'effondra tellement la douleur était intense. Même s'il avait plusieurs fois pris cette antidote, la douleur était toujours la même. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de chute, Ayumi alla vers la salle de bain. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, hésita un instant puis la retira.**

**- Tout va bien Conan ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta.**

**Ça n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle entendit les bruits de quelqu'un qui bougeait à l'intérieur de la pièce, ce qui la rassura un peu. Au moment ou Shinichi reprit connaissance, il fut heureux de constater que l'antidote, comme toujours, avait eu l'effet qu'il attendait, il se releva et hésita un moment et regarda autour de lui. _Quel idiot ! Je les ai oublié dans ma chambre !_ Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille puis il sortit de la salle de bain. Ayumi recula de devant la porte. Quand elle le vit sortir, elle poussa un cri de surprise, tout en rougissant quand elle se rendit compte de la tenue dans laquelle il était.**

**- Co-Conan… c'est… c'est toi ? Hésita-t-elle à demander.**

**Shinichi se retourna et lui sourit et se mit à genoux devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.**

**- Oui, c'est moi Ayumi. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?**

**- Euh… si, mais c'est juste que…**

**Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle rougit encore plus. Puis il l'embrassa tout en l'enlaçant.**

**- Et là, tu me reconnais ? Tu es bien sûre que c'est moi ?**

**Ayumi n'osa pas répondre, elle ne pu lui faire qu'un faible signe de la tête. Puis il se releva.**

**- Je reviens dans un instant, j'avais tellement la tête ailleurs que j'en ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements, lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.**

**Une fois dans sa chambre, il sortit un pantalon, une chemise, et la veste de son uniforme de Teitan. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas porté. Il repensa à tout ces moments passés avec Ran, avec Sonoko, et avec ses camarades de classe. Jamais plus il ne les connaîtrait désormais. Il enfila tout cela et retrouva Ayumi qui l'attendait dans le salon.**

**- Allez viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi, et ensuite, j'irai voir Ran. Je te retrouverai donc demain, à la même heure à laquelle je t'aurai laissé aujourd'hui chez toi.**

**- D'accord.**

**Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, sortirent de la maison et allèrent jusqu'à chez Ayumi. Un fois arrivé devant chez elle, Shinichi se baissa à nouveau pour être à sa hauteur.**

**- Bon, je te laisse là ça ira ? Ou dois-je te raccompagner jusqu'à ton appartement ?**

**- Non ne t'inquiète pas lui répondit-elle en souriant.**

**Ils se regardèrent, et il y eut un court silence. Ayumi s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

**- A demain Co… Shinichi, lui dit elle avec un sourire qu'il trouva un des plus beaux.**

**- A demain Ayumi.**

**Puis il se releva et la regarda s'éloigner. Il attendit qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle pour se diriger vers l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri. Il allait devoir se préparer à se prendre une prise de karaté, car il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de son amie.**

**Il était midi quand il arriva devant chez elle, l'heure à laquelle les parents de Conan étaient supposés venir le chercher. D'ailleurs, il constata que ses parents n'étaient pas venus. Serait-ce possible que Haibara les ai mis au courant ? Peu importe, il commença à monter les escaliers qui conduisaient à l'agence.**

**Ran regarda la pendule inquiète. _C'est étrange, il est midi, et ni Conan ni ses parents ne sont là…_**

**- Je me demande ce que fabrique ce gamin, lança le père de Ran.**

**- Je me le demande aussi, j'espère qu'il ne leur ai rien arrivé, je vais aller voir dehors s'ils ne sont pas là.**

**Elle se dirigea vers la porte au moment où elle entendit quelqu'un frapper.**

**- Ah bah voilà, ça doit être eux, dit Kogoro.**

**- Peut être bien, répondit Ran.**

**Elle ouvrit la porte, et à sa grande surprise, ça n'était pas Conan ou ses parents qui étaient là, mais lui. Celui qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. Shinichi. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle commença à pleurer et se jeta dans ses bras.**

**- Idiot ! Où étais tu passé ?**

**- Ran… Il faut que je te parle, est ce que nous pourrions sortir s'il te plait ?**

**Elle le regarda, elle avait l'air perdu, mais à la foi heureuse, parce qu'il était enfin de retour.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ^^ désolée, c'est un peu court, mais vu qu'une certaine personne (que je ne citerai pas =p ) voulais absolument la suite, je préférais prendre mon temps et écrire quelque chose de court, plutôt qu'écrire vite et n'importe quoi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. :D

Et merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews :D


	3. Chapitre 3 : retrouvailles

_Et voilà, enfin, le chapitre 3, je sais il est très court, mais tant pis, un quatrième chapitre est prévu ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents (celui ci etait un peu plus dur que les autres à __é_crire j'ai trouvé, en même temps, quand une certaine personne veut que ça se finisse d'une certaine façon, il faut que j'essaye de faire un truc logique et c'est pas simple croyez moi ! de toute façon l'idée de base n'_é_tait d_é_jà pas très logique ^^'). Bon je m'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  


* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

**Shinichi se défit de l'étreinte de son amie, dont les larmes coulaient sur les jouent légèrement rouges. Shinichi sorti un mouchoir de sa poche.**

**- Idiote, il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça, lui dit il en lui souriant.**

**Il essuya, de son mouchoir, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amis, sentant la main de Shinichi sur son visage, Ran rougit un peu plus. Puis il s'approcha de son oreille.**

**- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais qu'on aille chez moi pour que je puisse te dire ce que je dois te dire, chuchota-t-il.**

**A ces mots Ran ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de regarder celui qu'elle aimait en ne sachant quoi penser. Allait-il enfin lui dire ce qu'elle espérait entendre ? Avant qu'il ne commence à descendre, Shinichi sentit la main de Ran prendre la sienne. Il la laissa faire et la conduisit au bas des escaliers. Ils marchaient dans la rue, main dans la main, silencieux. Ran n'osant pas trop parler à Shinichi et lui songeant à comment il pourrait lui annoncer qu'il était et sera Conan Edogawa pour toujours.**

**Arrivés devant sa maison, Shinichi lâcha la main de Ran. Puis ouvrit le portail ainsi que la porte.**

**- Je t'en prie entre, je te rejoins tout de suite.**

**Ran obéit pendant que lui refermait le portail ainsi que la porte d'entrée.**

**- Assied toi dans la cuisine, je vais aller chercher ce que je nous ai préparé à manger, tu dois avoir faim non ? Ran se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête.**

**Ils s'assirent à table et après un silence de plusieurs minutes, Ran se décida à parler.**

**- Alors Shinichi ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses jouent se teintaient de rose.**

**- Et bien en fait… Ce que je voulais te dire… C'est que…**

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Lui dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.**

**- Eh bien, en réalité, je suis… Conan.**

**- Pardon ? Quel est le rapport avec Conan ? Dit Ran dont le sourire venait de disparaître.**

**- En vérité, répéta Shinichi, je suis Conan Edogawa ! Tes soupçons étaient justes Ran, Shinichi et Conan n'était bien qu'une seule et même personne, réussit-il à terminer.**

**En entendant cela, Ran resta silencieuse un moment, elle baissa légèrement la tête, et son visage était désormais caché par ses cheveux. Shinichi ne pouvait donc pas voir qu'elle était sa réaction. Il y eu un long silence avant que la voix de Ran ne se fasse entendre.**

**- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ! Interrogeant elle en relevant brusquement la tête. Shinichi ne sut quoi dire quand il vit le visage de son amie débordant de larmes. Sais tu au moins combien j'ai souffert de ton absence ?...**

**Shinichi la coupa.**

**- Bien sûr que je le sais ! je te signale que j'étais avec toi depuis le début, mais que je ne pouvais rien te dire ! Ne crois pas que tu a été la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire !**

**Quand Ran vit l'expression dans le regard de son ami, une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Arrivée derrière lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça tendrement.**

**- Pardonne-moi Shinichi… Mais j'étais si inquiète !**

**- Je comprends, dit-il en se retournant vers elle, mais alors, laisse-moi t'expliquer toute l'histoire.**

**Il l'invita donc à retourner s'assoir, et lui raconta tout depuis le début, le soir à Tropical Land, les hommes en noirs, comment il avait retrouvé momentanément son apparence, comment il avait réussi à faire apparaître Conan et Shinichi au même moment, le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Akai Shuichi et l'arrestation des membres de l'organisation, ainsi que du poison et des prototypes d'antidotes.**

**Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser le temps à Rna de comprendre tout ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Après tout, c'est vrai que ça n'était pas évident à comprendre. Ran, elle, contentait d'écouter son amie avec toute son attention, elle n'osait rien lui dire, quand elle apprit à combien de reprises il avait risqué sa vie, et quels sacrifices il avait du faire, pour la préserver à l'écart de cette affaire. Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. Devait-il lui dire la vérité à propos de l'antidote ? Lui dire que Haibara avait finalement réussi à le mettre au point, mais qu'il ne s'en servirait pas à cause de ses sentiments pour Ayumi. Ou devait-il lui dire que Ai n'avait jamais réussi à fabriquer ce poison ? Puis il se décida à continuer.**

**- Ecoute moi Ran, j'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire.. Mais je pense, qu'après toute la souffrance que tu as enduré, tu mérites de connaître la vérité. Même si celle-ci risque de te faire souffrir tout autant, et j'en suis vraiment désolé.**

**- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre que je dois savoir, Shinichi ?**

**- He bien en fait…. Haibara a trouvé l'antidote de l'APTX4869, cependant, je ne vais pas m'en servir, car je souhaite rester Conan Edogawa.**

**A ces mots, Ran éclata en sanglots. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Arrivé devant elle, il se mit à genoux pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il posa une main sur sa joue et dirigea doucement son visage vers le sien. Il la regardait dans les yeux.**

**- Ran… je suis vraiment… désolé. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Si tu m'en veux au point de ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir, je comprendrais, et je respecterais cette volonté.**

**Il se releva et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Mais il sentit la main de Ran attraper la sienne. Il s'arrêta immédiatement.**

**- Je t'en prie Shinichi… si aujourd'hui est le dernier jour ou je te vois, je veux que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine.**

**Il se retourna et lui sourit.**

**- Bien sûr, je voulais aussi passer cette journée avec toi…**

**- Mais avant je voudrais savoir, pourquoi, pourquoi souhaites tu rester Conan ?**

**- Eh bien en fait, je… je suis tombé amoureux,…. D'Ayumi… Mais je viendrais toujours te voir, si cela ne te dérange pas, parce qu'après tout ce temps, je te considère comme… ma sœur.**

**- Oh… je vois…**

**C'est tout ce que Ran lui répondit. Après un instant de silence, elle se leva et lui sourit.**

**Ils passèrent l'après midi ensemble chez Shinichi en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Shinichi sentait que Ran était très heureuse de le retrouver, et il était heureux aussi, mais il se faisait tard, et il était maintenant l'heure pour eux de se séparer.**

**- Ran… il commence à se faire tard, tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi ? Je peux te raccompagner si tu le souhaites…**

**Ran lui prit la main.**

**- Shinichi… je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. Je veux encore rester… avec toi. Dit-elle en sanglotant. Elle avait du mal à penser qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais celui qu'elle aimait comme elle le voyait ce jour là.**

**- Ran… _Quel idiot, j'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à la faire pleurer, que je sois là ou pas, je ne suis décidément bon qu'à ça avec elle !_**

**- Idiot ! Tu es à peine revenu et tu veux déjà repartir ! Et tu vas encore me laisser toute seule ? Elle se jeta dans ses bras.**

**- Je te l'ai dit, que je viendrai quand même te voir Ran, maintenant que tu sais la vérité et que l'organisation est démantelée, tu ne seras plus en danger…**

**Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Ran sur les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui.**

**- Je t'aime, Shinichi.**

**Shinichi, encore sous le choc du geste de Ran, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.**

**- Ran… Je… je ne peux pas !**

**- Pourquoi ? Si nous ne disons rien, personne ne le saura, et aujourd'hui, enfin cette nuit sera la dernière que je pourrai passer avec toi…**

**- Non ! Parce que… Ayumi.**

**- Alors comme ça, tu me refuses ce que tu as accordé à une enfant de sept ans ?**

**- Mais elle, c'est différent, je l'aime !**

**- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?**

**- Si bien sûr, mais pas de la même manière ! Essaye de me comprendre, c'est tellement compliqué !**

**- Si seulement j'avais pu te le dire plus tôt ! Et dire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps pour te le dire, et que finalement, mes sentiments ne sont même pas partagés !**

**Ran s'effondra sur le sol, en larmes. Shinichi se baissa et mis une main sur son épaule.**

**- S'il te plait Ran, ne pleure pas…**

**- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je pleure quand je veux d'abord !**

**- C'est vrai… tu as raison… mais ça me rend triste, parce que je ne peux rien faire pour changer la situation.**

**Il l'enlaça.**

**- Alors s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, tu as déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça…**

**Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Quand soudain, Shinichi défit son étreinte.**

**- Nous devrions peut être… aller dormir, non ?**

**- Je pense que tu as raison… Est-ce que je peux au moins… rester avec toi pour cette nuit ?**

**- Euh… oui bien sûr.**

**- Par contre, je n'ai rien apporté pour la nuit, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter ?**

**- Si je dois avoir des chemises là haut, viens, suis moi.**

**Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Shinichi. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une chemise blanche.**

**- Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai.**

**- D'accord merci.**

**Shinichi alla se préparer pour dormir, laissant Ran seule dans la pièce pour lui permettre de se changer. Quand il revint, elle était allongée sur le lit. Il rougit légèrement à la vue de sa tenue, plutôt légère. Il alla s'allonger à côté d'elle. Ran se rapprocha de lui et se cala contre lui.**

**- Merci… Shinichi. Bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit Ran.**

* * *

_Voilà c'est termin__é_. Alors c'_était bizarre hein ? (je trouve personnellement xD) mais bon j'espère que vous aurez quand même aim__é__ ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Merci à ceux/celles/(celui?) qui ont suivi cette histoire jusque ici, et merci pour les reviews c'est toujours sympa de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ce qu'on fait (même si c'est n__égatif, ça permet d'am__é_liorer pour les prochaines fois, donc n'_h__é_sitez pas ! ^^) 


End file.
